Sans Battles Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki A wiki based off Joke Battles Wiki and Vs Battles Wiki but when Sans takes over. Yes this is a wiki where you can make your own Sans profiles because we do not want to flood JBW with Sans Profiles Forums here Rules * Trolling, spamming, threatening, personally attacking members, using hate speech/offensive slurs under any circumstance (racist, sexist, homophobic, xenophobic, disabled, religious, etc.) will NOT be tolerated. This page is meant to just be innocent fun. * Making jokes/references about sex, drugs, and using profanity is allowed, but to a moderate degree. Being overly graphic or vulgar can result in a warning or even a ban. * Using sockpuppet accounts (especially to circumvent blocks) ain't cool and will result in an extended ban. * We respect the privacy of people here, and as such, using someone's real name, address, phone number, email, family, etc, on a profile, as a profile, or publicly in any way, shape, or form is forbidden unless the user says they're allowing their name to be used (other information is automatically forbidden from being used for privacy and safety reasons) or they themselves inserted their own name. Also, if a user adds their own real name to a profile, and becomes inactive, the Sans Battles Wiki staff reserve the right to delete the name for safety and privacy reasons. * Making a profile for a character that already has one is fine. Just put by (your username) or note it's an alternative by the title if that's the case. However please do not directly copy jokes or stats that the other user put on their version. Try to be original if you want to make an alternative version. * Do not edit OC's that do not belong to you (without the author's consent). Even if they are inaccurate in accordance our "official" ranking system. Memes are fair game. * Likewise, please do not add victories or losses to an OC unless the person gives you consent. * Jokingly adding characters to the notable victory/loss section is okay. However if you want to seriously add a character, bold the name and add a link to the discussion post to help others differentiate between joke and serious matches. * You can leave comments below if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious or unreasonable. * If a user is banned from this site their "user profile" will be removed for the time being to avoid unnecessary conflict * If you wish to add very long posts, create a discussion post about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep discussion posts on point, and not veer off-topic. And as mentioned above, don't be rude, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. * Impersonating other users will not be tolerated. * Pornographic material will not be tolerated. * ANY form of death threats will not be tolerated. * Implying that you'll kill yourself, asking advice for how to, or encouraging others to commit suicide will result in an immediate, unwarned and possibly permanent ban. * Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. * Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited and will result in an immediate, unwarned, permanent ban and possibly a notification to the authorities. * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. * Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions (even jokingly). It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do NOT ever post it publicly. * Try to refrain from excessive spamming when creating a profile, as it makes the page almost unreadable (Excessive meaning the entire profile is just spam. If you want to create an overpowered character, try to be creative about it instead of having your character have a power of "Infinity^Infinity^Infinity..." or saying that "This is 0.00000000000000000...1% of its power"). * When creating profiles, try to have enough content written on it without resorting to spamming, and not just leaving the page blank, or almost blank. * Non Undertale characters are also allowed, don't worry. * And last but certainly not least, try not to take things too seriously here. Remember, we passed omnipotence a long ago, which should give you an idea of what to expect here. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse